Come Back Home
by crashmoon
Summary: After Peeta saved her life with the bread, they became friends of sorts. Years later, they're in love and Katniss volunteers as usual, but what if Peeta's name isn't called?
1. Chapter 1

My nightmare jolts me awake. It's early, there's usually a soft glow from the rising sun peeking through my threadbare curtains, but today I don't even get that.

I sigh, and the air leaving my lungs comes out in shudders. I had hoped to get at least a little rest, but considering that it's Reaping day I'm not surprised that I'm struggling.

"Peeta?" I roll over, and softly nudge the sleeping boy lying next to me.

It takes a couple of tries, but eventually he stirs and his breathing picks up. "Katniss? What time is it?"

"Early. I had a nightmare." My body involuntarily trembles at the mention of my dream, and Peeta frowns.

Peeta's arms wrap around me tighter, and he sighs. "Want to tell me about it?"

I shake my head. "What good would talking about it do? You can't promise me it won't happen so there's no use."

This nightmare always starts off more or less the same. It starts off at the Reaping, and Prim's name is called. Before I can react, suddenly I am sitting in our living room, forced to watch my sister die over and over.

I've had this dream several times now, and my one comfort is at least last night's version of said dream was somewhat tame. Sometimes Peeta's name is called too, and then I am forced to watch the both of them suffer.

Peeta's grip tightens, and I jolt out of my trance. "Sorry."

"I won't let anything happen to either of you if I can help it." His lips find my temple, and I allow myself this moment with Peeta.

I smile, and nuzzle deeper into Peeta's side. Just a few years ago, I ignored his glances from across the courtyard or in the hallways. Now we were inseparable.

After Peeta tossed me the bread that would go on to save our lives, I stopped by the bakery hoping to trade. Peeta's mother wasn't around, so I had knocked tentatively on the back door.

I had expected Mr. Mellark, Peeta's father, to come to the door. Instead I came face to face with Peeta. Half of his face was swollen, along with a black eye. My stomach had dropped at the sight of him.

"Peeta, right?" I cringed at how uncaring I sounded. Of course I knew his name. He had taken a rolling pin to the face to feed me and here I was acting as though I had no idea who he was.

Granted, we were only eleven-year-old children. But Peeta was the bravest eleven-year-old I would ever meet, and he deserved a proper thank you.

Peeta had smiled at me, seemingly in shock that I remembered his name. "Yeah, I'm Peeta."

"Thank you, uh, for the bread." My gratitude was awkward and rushed to put it lightly, but it was worth it when Peeta broke out into a grin and beamed.

"You're welcome. I couldn't just let you starve."

I cleared my throat, not used to being looked at by a boy in such a way. "So, where is your father? I was hoping to trade."

Peeta nodded, before ushering me in quickly and shutting the door behind me. "Stay in here, it's warmer than out there. I'll go grab him for you."

He disappeared through the kitchen door, and I watched it swing shut behind him.

Shivering, I brought my hands up to my mouth and tried desperately to warm them up by breathing heavily. I resituated my game bag, and sighed as it settled on my shoulder. It wasn't nearly as heavy as my father's bag had been after a trip out to the woods.

Granted, though my father had done his best to teach me how to hunt, I had struggled without his guidance. Even while he was still living I had found it very difficult to make any progress unless he was overseeing what I was attempting.

That particular day had been a victory for me, and I had managed to shoot two squirrels. My father would've been so proud of me.

My throat grew tight at the thought of my father, and my heart clenched painfully. I sniffed, and blinked frantically to try to will the tears away.

This is the state Mr. Mellark found me in. My cheeks burned as he turned the corner and I realized I had been caught in a moment of weakness.

If Mr. Mellark noticed however, he didn't say anything. Instead, he held out two fresh loaves of bread wrapped up in white paper. "Here you are, fresh out of the oven." His voice was low and gruff but his eyes almost seemed to twinkle.

"Mr. Mellark, isn't this much more than you would trade my father for?" I gestured to the two tiny squirrels I had pulled out of my game bag. "They're pretty scrawny."

He smiled, kind and inviting. "The winter hasn't been kind to any of us. But you have to take care of yourself along with little miss Primrose."

That had been the start of my new life. After Peeta saved me, any spare moment I had that wasn't devoted to Prim was spent in the woods, either hunting or practicing with my bow.

Peeta became more conscious of the times I would show up to trade and he made it a point to always be the one who answered the door. One thing had led to another, and eventually we became hesitant friends.

As we got older, our friendship grew stronger. I tried to teach him how to hunt, and it was one day in the woods that had changed everything.

Peeta told me he loved me, and he had loved me for as long as he could remember. He told me about that first day of school in our music assembly, and how I had stolen his heart the same way my father had stolen my mother's.

At first, I was hesitant. I had Prim to worry about, I didn't have time to worry about boys. But then again, Peeta had made it a point to prioritize me. And if I was being honest, I really liked spending time with him.

It took some time, but eventually Peeta broke down a few more of my walls and I let him in just a little bit more, but that was all he needed. I was his and he was mine and that was the way it was always meant to be. I couldn't imagine it any other way.

Suddenly I become aware of Peeta shaking me. "Katniss? If we don't go hunt now we won't have time before the Reaping starts."

Oh right, the Reaping. "We still have a few hours before I need to get Prim up and ready. Let's go out to the woods while we still can."

Peeta and I spend the rest of the morning in our own little sanctuary. The woods provide us privacy and as much freedom as we could dare to ask for.

We try to seek out Gale Hawthorne, but it's the Reaping so who knows what he's up to. Our fathers were both killed in the same mine explosion. His sibling's lives rest on his shoulders and he had to grow up fast, same as me.

Gale and I have a sort of friendship, we met in the woods years ago not too long after our father's deaths. He's taught me about snares and traps and I've taught him how to shoot a bow.

When Peeta came into the picture, Gale became a little more distant, a little more guarded. He said he'd never trust a Merchant until they've lived like we have.

Peeta has been living with me for a few months now, and never once has he complained. He knows we've had it worse. Gale won't even give him a chance.

We can't stay out in the trees forever, and regretfully we make our way back to the fence that guards District 12 from the rest of Panem. We swing by the Hob on the way back, and after trading our game and what we were able to gather we leave with enough food and coin to last us nearly two weeks if we're careful.

Peeta and I make it back to my house in the Seam, which I guess is now his house too. After his mother found out about us she chased him out of the house, and he's been here with me ever since.

"There you two are." Prim smiles at us. "Mama set things up for you." She points to our bathroom. I bathe in the metal tub that my mother put out for me, and I scrub so hard my skin is raw, but at least I am clean.

I allow Prim and our mother to pick out my clothing and fix my hair. After they are through with me, even I have to admit that I almost look nice.

Peeta's hair is damp as he walks through the doorway, dragging his tub along behind him to dump it. He stops in his tracks when he sees me. His eyes are almost burning through mine when he finally clears his throat. "You look really beautiful Katniss."

Even though we have been together for so long, I still find myself getting tongue tied around him, especially in the company of others. I blush in response and give him a smile, but Peeta understands what I want to say just by the look I am giving him.

Though Peeta never demands a response, my mother saves me from feeling the need to by carrying out a small bread tray from the kitchen. My stomach growls involuntarily, though I know I won't be able to stomach much today.

Together, the four of us sit and saw off slices of the almost inedible loaf we made using my tesserae grain.

When we are finished with our meal, we stand to leave before my mother suddenly rushes out of the room, calling for us to wait.

She returns with a familiar lump of fabric slung over her arm. My heart lurches as I watch her help Peeta slide the sleeves on and then situate the collar on his broad frame.

My mother has outfitted him in the only jacket my father owned that isn't made out of leather. His pants and shoes are his own, but there is something about seeing him in my father's coat that is pulling at my heart.

Not finding any words to say, I reach my hand out to take his, and he understands. Together, we smile and laugh with Prim to try to help ease her nerves as we make our way down to the square.

Prim's blouse has come untucked from her skirt, leaning down I smooth the fabric and take a second to try to calm my racing heart. If Prim sees me scared, she won't be able to hold herself together. "Little Duck, it seems as though your tail has come loose!"

Prim smiles up at me, her cheeks rosy. "Quack!"

Peeta and I smile, our spirits uplifted if only for a moment. Peeta chuckles before quacking back at her.

"Hey you two, quack yourselves!" I smile in the way only Prim and Peeta can bring out of me, before the weight of the day settles back on my shoulders and I stand.

Steeling my nerves, I lead Prim to the check-in area. The three of us regroup after.

Peeta hugs Prim gently, and whispers something to her that I can't quite make out, but it makes Prim smile so I don't question it. He gives me a kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry. It'll be okay Katniss."

Prim is watching us closely. "I know it will Peeta." I don't believe it, but with Prim listening in I have to be brave.

"I love you." Peeta gives me one last kiss, before turning to go stand in the roped off section for sixteen year old boys. I watch him go, then I walk Prim to her section, before making my way to my own.

The town clock strikes two o' clock, and the Reaping begins. The mayor drones on and on, before introducing the only surviving victor District 12 has, Haymitch Abernathy. Who also happens to be the town drunk, and not even the Reaping will keep him away from his favorite pastime.

Effie Trinket does her best to pull the attention back to the Reaping after Haymitch's spectacle. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"

Suddenly Effie is hovering over the glass ball full of slips and I can't catch my breath and I'm so _scared._ "Ladies first!"

Effie makes a big show of twirling her fingers through the thousands of slips, before finally settling on one and stepping back to her podium. She smoothes out the slip of paper and I'm starting to feel dizzy.

"Primrose Everdeen!" Effie smiles brightly, her teeth so white they're almost blinding. I almost drop to my knees.

It takes Prim walking past me to wake me up from my hysteria. "Prim!" I'm shouting, I know I am but it just doesn't sound like my voice. "Prim! Prim!"

For just a moment, I'm consumed by the panic. Then, I'm running. I'm sprinting faster than I ever have before. I'm still screaming her name when the first peacekeeper grabs for me. I dodge him, but suddenly there are three. Then there's four.

"I volunteer!" The arms that were holding me so viciously only a moment ago drop, and I'm running for my sister again. "I volunteer as tribute!"

The square goes completely silent, save for my shrieks and Prim's cries. I finally reach her and I pull her into my chest. "Katniss, no! Don't volunteer! I don't want you to go!" I kiss her forehead once, then brace myself and turn.

"Prim, let go of me." She is still clinging to me when Peeta comes up behind her and takes her by surprise. He lifts her up off the ground, and she's kicking and fighting but it doesn't matter. Peeta locks eyes with me and his are glossy with tears.

He nods at me and I understand perfectly what he's planning on doing. I drop my voice as low as I can and steel my gaze. "Don't. Please don't. Who will take care of Prim?"

Then I turn on my heel, climb the steps, and face my fate. By the time I've reached the top and I'm standing by Effie and the mayor, I can just barely make out Peeta's blond hair and Prim's braids as he makes his way to my mother.

"Bravo!" Effie is practically bouncing up and down, as if sending off a sixteen-year-old girl to her death is something to celebrate. "What a way to make an entrance! What's your name?"

I try my best to sound cold. "Katniss Everdeen."

Effie bounces at my response. "Oh it's always so exciting when there's family involved! Didn't want her to steal all the action huh? Well everyone, let's welcome our new tribute!" Effie starts clapping excitedly, but to hers and my surprise, the square is dead silent.

Everything is still for about a half of a minute, and then something completely unpredictable happens. Slowly at first, then almost everyone in the square, touch their three middle fingers to their lips and then hold the sign out to me. I see Gale, standing with his hand held out as high as he can manage.

I suck in a breath. This gesture is used as a goodbye to someone that is cared for, someone that is loved. Hopefully when I am killed in the games, people will look back and remember the girl that willingly went to her death to spare her sister from the same fate.

If Effie understood the significance of the gesture, she didn't react to it.

Effie, bubbly as always, gives me no time to calm my nerves after the display. Instead she makes her way over to the second glass ball. "The fun's not over yet! Time to pick our male tribute!"

I catch Peeta's eye as he starts inching up back through the crowd, and at this point I'm dangerously close to crying. I shake my head as minutely as possible, and he halts.

Effie's voice rings out clear as day through the square, but the only thing I register is that it's not Peeta's name. We still haven't broken our stare, and he's watching me with such heartbreak it's almost painful to hold his gaze.

Suddenly, as if Peeta has broken out of a trance, he's sprinting forward much like I had a few minutes ago.

Peeta reaches the bottom of the steps as the boy whose name was called has taken his place next to me. "I volunteer!"

The boy next to me lets out an audible breath of relief, and starts forward when the mayor's blunt voice cuts him off. "I'm sorry young man, but the time for volunteering has passed. You must volunteer before the candidate reaches the stage. Better luck next year!"

"No! You can't do this!" Peacekeepers swarm him as he rushes towards the stage. "Let go of me! Katniss! Katniss!"

Effie is radiating from all of the camera opportunities we have given her tonight. "Wow, what an exciting day for District 12!" The mayor steps up to the podium and begins whirring on and on about the Treaty of Treason, protocol for this stage of the Reaping.

Peeta is standing at the foot of the steps, straining against the peacekeepers that are holding him back, away from me. I can vaguely hear a little girl crying, most likely Prim. Finally, the mayor finishes his speech and motions for the boy and I to shake hands.

I grasp his hand and turn to get a good look at my district partner, and I'm almost relieved when I have no recognition of him. He's blond with blue eyes, so he must be a Merchant. He's taller than me, but in a way that makes me think he's just recently hit his growth spurt. So he must be younger than me as well.

As we shake hands, I notice his grip isn't very strong either. I feel sick to my stomach when I realize I'm happy about it, as that means one less tribute to fear. One less tribute that stands between me and Peeta, and that keeps me away from Prim.

As the anthem blares through the speakers, my gaze returns to Peeta. My chest gets tight. How was it just this morning that I woke up in his arms? That feels like a lifetime ago.

Suddenly the peacekeepers are herding us away from the crowd and towards the Justice Building, to say our final goodbyes.

The anthem ends just as the doors slam shut behind us, and we are pushed into our rooms, all alone.

* * *

Hi everyone! It's been so long since I've written anything. I've really missed it! I really hope my story is easy to follow, if it's not please don't hesitate to ask questions. I'm not sure what my writing schedule will be, considering I work most days but I will try to make time wherever I can. Anyways I hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

My fingers trail softly over the velvet couch, back and forth, tracing patterns of their own free will. I think of nothing as I stare at the carpet, it's thick and plush and the richest thing my feet have ever touched.

I am going to die.

There is no other option. Sure, I will try. I will fight as hard as I possibly can to get back to Prim and Peeta. But so will the other twenty-three tributes.

Suddenly the door flies open, and Prim flings herself at me, settling on my lap with her arms wrenched around my neck. She makes an occasional whimper, but otherwise says nothing. My mother sits next to us, silently wringing her hands in her lap.

For a few minutes none of us say anything, the gravity of our situation too heavy to sift through.

I clear my throat. "Prim, listen to me." Her head shifts on my shoulder. "No matter what you do, don't ever take out any tesserae. You can get by selling what you get from Lady, and Peeta won't let you starve." I pause, remembering my old hunting partner. "When Gale and I were close we had a pact, he might be willing to bring you game as well."

Prim's body shakes in my arms and she sniffles. "Don't talk like that, like you're saying goodbye."

"I just want you to be prepared." I turn to my mother. "Mother, are you listening to me? You can't leave Prim on her own. No matter what happens, I need you to be strong for her!"

My mother shakes her head, afraid of the force in my voice. "I couldn't help what happened!"

"I won't be there to keep us alive anymore! Peeta won't let you starve but he can only do so much, you have to be there for her!" I take a breath to steel my nerves. I can't afford to get too upset. There will be more cameras at the station. "You have to take care of her."

Prim's hand grips mine and squeezes it. "Katniss don't worry about me, all I want is for you to win. You will try won't you?"

"Yes. I'll try." But so will everyone else, and she knows that as well as I do.

Then the peacekeeper shows up at the door and he's signaling for them to leave. Prim clings to me and begins sobbing, and I'm crying out how much I love them before the peacekeeper wrenches them away and I'm alone again.

A few moments later, the door opens and in walks Gale.

"Hey Catnip." He's smiling, but it's obviously forced.

In spite of the situation, I still cringe at the horrible nickname he gave me when we first met all those years ago. "Hi Gale."

"Listen." His expression hardens. "You have to get your hands on a bow. That's your best chance."

I nod. "Yeah, you're right."

"Make one if you have to! You need a bow. A knife is easy enough, but you're strongest with a bow in your hands." He sighs, and his eyes find the carpet. "I'm sorry."

"For what? Prim being reaped? Gale there was nothing-"

He cuts me off, his tone serious. "No. I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately."

"What's up with that? It was nice having a hunting partner."

He laughs in response to my statement but it's humorless. "I thought you _did_ have a hunting partner, what's his name again? Mellark?"

"Gale."

"Oh right, the boy who's never gone hungry a day in his life."

"Gale."

"The Merchant who thought he'd look totally cool shooting a bow, maybe he'd-"

"Gale!" I turn in my seat to face him completely. "I am being sent off to die and this is what you wanted to come in and spend up my time talking about?"

The fire hasn't totally left Gale's eyes, but he has the decency to back down. "I'm sorry Katniss."

I wanted to shoot back that he should be apologizing to Peeta, not me. How Peeta's mother would only let them eat bread that hadn't sold. And how on some nights, when business had been really bad, Peeta would fall asleep with an empty stomach. But it wasn't my story to tell.

Peeta may not be from the Seam, and he may not know starvation, but he knew what it was like to be hungry.

I catch his gaze, because I want to be sure he hears what I have to say. "Peeta is a good man. He helps me provide for Prim in any way he can."

Gale clears his throat and shifts on the couch, obviously uncomfortable. "I'm glad he's been there for you."

He looks like he wants to say more, but doesn't. I sigh. "Do you remember our deal we made?"

Gale's eyes shoot back to mine and he nods. "If anything happens to one of us, you take care of mine and I take care of yours."

"Will you make sure Prim is taken care of? I trust Peeta, but he won't bring in much game."

Gale nods, tense. "Katniss, I know I've been away for a while, but you won't have to worry about Prim."

Gale opens his mouth to continue, but then the peacekeeper is back and he's pulling Gale away and I'll never know what he wanted to say because the door slams shut behind him.

By now, I'm waiting anxiously for Peeta. I want nothing more than to time travel back to this morning and freeze in that moment forever.

Madge comes in next, which almost surprises me. Sure, we were friends of sorts. We sat together at lunch and I bring her strawberries that I gather in the woods. But I never expected her to come and send me off.

She walks straight to me, wasting no time. "They let you bring one thing from home to wear in the arena." She unpins a small circular gold pin from her dress and hands it to me. "Will you wear this?"

I get a good look at it, and I notice that it's a bird in flight. "Why are you giving me your pin?"

Madge shakes her head. "Just promise me that you'll wear it in the arena." She leans in and pins it to the collar of my dress. "Promise me?"

I nod. "I will."

She kisses my cheek and then pivots for the door, not even waiting for the peacekeeper to return to escort her out.

When she reaches it, her hand resting on the knob, she pauses and looks over her shoulder at me. "Good luck Katniss." Then she's gone.

My chest tight, I grab one of the velvet pillows off of the cushion next to me and bury my head in it. My heart is pounding and I am trying desperately to swallow my fear.

When the door clicks open and I hear the heavy footfalls, I don't have to guess who it is. I spring off the couch and into Peeta's grasp, he holds me so tightly I am lifted off the ground.

His shoulders are shaking, and his chest is heaving from his cries. Still in his arms, he carries me back to the couch where we settle together, his hands in mine.

"Katniss I should've volunteered. I should be going in with you!"

I shake my head. "No. I didn't want you to. You need to be here for Prim. I don't trust my mother to hold it together."

Peeta's voice cracks. "You have to come back to me Katniss. I don't know what I'd do if you didn't."

The intensity of his tone would scare me usually, as he has always been much more gifted with voicing his feelings than I have. But I know this could be the last moment I ever have with Peeta. "I'll try."

"You have to promise me you're going to try harder than you ever have before. You're the strongest person I'll ever know and the whole time I'm watching I want to watch knowing you're giving it your best."

Peeta's fingers trace down the edges of my cheeks, into the hollows and down to my jawline. He's looking at me as if he can't afford to look away, as if he looks away for even a moment I'll be gone.

"You can do it Katniss."

It's almost a losing battle at this point, keeping my emotions in check. I take a deep breath, and lean forward so I can bury my face into the hollow of his shoulder. His arms wind back around me, holding me together.

There is so much I want to say to him, but it feels as though my throat is closing up. "Remember what I told you."

Peeta shakes his head softly. "What?"

"In the woods. Don't stand with your feet so close together." I smile, fondly remembering. "You almost shot that turkey, and you would've if you had trusted yourself."

Peeta nods. "I'm going to do my best to take care of Prim until you get back. After you win maybe I'll teach you both how to make cookies in our new house."

Suddenly the door is swung open, and Peeta is frantic. He pulls me into his chest as tightly as he can, crying out for more time.

The Peacekeeper has no patience for his pleas, and rushes forward. He gets a good grip on Peeta's arm and pulls, his voice firm and harsh. "It's time to escort the tributes to the train. Your time is up."

I am still clutched in Peeta's embrace and neither of us are ready to let go. My fingers cling to the fabric of my father's jacket as the Peacekeeper jostles us.

"Last warning."

Peeta cries out desperately. "Please!"

I know what comes next, more Peacekeepers will come and Peeta will be punished severely for defying orders and delaying the departure of the train.

Sighing, I release my hold on Peeta and immediately his eyes find mine. "Katniss, this can't happen! They can't take you!"

I stand tall, using his shoulders to pull myself up. I push my lips against his to silence him.

It's not our first kiss, but it is definitely the most passionate. I try to put all the words I always wanted to say but couldn't into it, and the goodbye he deserves but don't have enough time for.

When I feel the Peacekeeper tug again, I pull away completely. Peeta reaches for me, struggling against the man's tight grip, but I force myself to stay. I know I would only make things worse for him if I gave in.

"Peeta, it's okay. Go be with Prim." My voice wavers, but doesn't crack. "It's time for me to go."

"No! This can't happen!" Peeta is struggling so violently the single Peacekeeper is having trouble keeping ahold of him. "Let go of me! Please, please!"

Hearing the commotion, a second Peacekeeper rushes into the room. Now with two officers holding him, Peeta's struggling begins to die down, his energy spent.

"Peeta! Don't let them starve!" My cry is frenzied, fueled by the fact they have almost managed to drag him out the doorway.

"I won't! You know I won't!" Peeta is pulled out of my sight. "I love you!"

My knees buckle and I have to catch myself on the arm of the couch so I don't collapse. It's not the first time he's told me this, but it feels so different than before.

Peeta is still screaming, but I can't make any of it out as he is being taken farther and farther away from me.

A third Peacekeeper steps into the room, gesturing for me to follow him. "This way."

I follow the uniformed man, immediately trying to wipe my face clean as I've learned to do after my father's death. There isn't much distance from the Justice Building to the station and I need to be ready for what awaits.

Just as I suspected, the station is crawling with reporters. Before the car has even finished parking, they are already swarming like a cloud of insects to get good shots of us.

I'm glad I didn't cry. I can't afford to look weak. And with how many reporters there are, there will be a shot of each of us from every angle. Nothing will be hidden or left to the imagination.

It's almost a relief when the doors of the train slide shut behind us, all of the cameras clicking and flashing was starting to give me a headache.

Effie shows us to our rooms, and explains we are allowed to do whatever we want as long as we are ready for dinner in an hour.

I decide to take a shower, and it takes almost the whole hour to figure out all the knobs.

After dressing, I get a good look at my gift from Madge. I smile as I recognize it as a mockingjay. A bit of a slap in the face to the Capitol, but they also remind me of my father.

The birds used to stop and listen, as he would sing to me after a hunt.

A knock at the door startles me, and I quickly fasten the pin to my shirt. Effie collects me for dinner, and she walks stiffly in front of me down the train car.

We reach the dining car, and I take note that our mentor Haymitch is absent.

"Where is Haymitch?" I ask my district partner, who shuffles in his chair at having a question directed at him.

"Last time I saw him, he said he was going to go take a nap." He immediately ducks his head, focusing intently on the empty plate in front of him.

The food is brought out in waves, and I've never seen so much in my life.

Dinner is mostly quiet, save for Effie's chattering. She goes on about how the food was better last year, and the latest trends in the Capitol. As if that will help us any.

I use this time to observe my fellow tribute. He's scared, and it's obvious from his puffy eyes and his inability to make eye contact with me. I'd guess he might be fourteen, maybe even fifteen. His hair is blond, lighter than Peeta's. He also has light blue eyes, almost like the sky.

Effie interrupts my concentration. "It's been such an exciting day!" She makes no comment on Haymitch's absence, which startles me. Does he do this every year?

My district partner is trembling, and he's using his fork and knife to roll the carrots around on his plate.

I clear my throat. "The best thing you can do for yourself is try to put on a few pounds. You'll need all the strength you can get for the Games."

Effie beams. "Yes Katniss you're right! I'm so pleased to see a pair of tributes with respect for the Capitol's generosity. The pair last year ate like animals."

The two tributes from last year were from the Seam, I had gone to school with them all my life. The girl's family lives three houses down from mine and on the nights I can't sleep, I can hear her mother screaming from her nightmares.

Effie's comment disgusts me, so I make it a point to eat the rest of the meal with my fingers and I use my shirt as a napkin.

After dinner is over, we all retreat to another compartment to watch the recap of the Reaping.

Quietly, I observe my competition. My visits with Prim and Peeta have sparked determination for me. Seeing Prim absolutely beside herself with worry for me fills me with desperation. I have to win. I have to go home to them.

The only real threats are the Careers, and possibly the girl from Five and the boy from Eleven.

When we watch Twelve's recap, I'm pleased to see I show no fear on my face. The only emotion I show is the desperation when Prim's name is called.

I find myself studying Peeta's form intently, I watch as he rushes forward to sweep Prim away. Then again when he tries to volunteer for my partner. I take in every detail. I want something to hold onto in the Arena.

Bannor, whose name I just learned after Effie draws it, looks over at me. "You didn't look scared on that stage. And you volunteered. You'll probably get sponsors." I hear the jealousy in his voice, but also the fear.

Effie clicks her tongue. "It's not that easy. Your mentor is the piece in between you and any potential sponsors."

Bannor and I watch as Haymitch falls off the stage, then the anthem blares and the program ends. I take in her words and realize how much danger I'm actually in. Our only lifeline to the outside world is a drunk with no care or thought for anyone but himself.

As if on cue, Haymitch staggers into the compartment. "Did I miss supper?" His voice slurs to the point that I can barely make out what he's just said. To drive that point in just a little farther, he vomits all over the carpet then slips and falls in the mess.

Effie scowls, then hops around the pool of vomit and flees the room.

* * *

Hi guys! I know it's literally been a year. If you've followed me for a while you know I'm really bad about posting. I'm sorry, I know what it's like to follow a story that you love but it's not consistently updated. I've been having a lot of personal problems going on in my life since 2015. I've used art and writing as an outlet, but sometimes it just doesn't work. Still, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you all forgive me for disappearing for so long. Reviews are appreciated and cherished, and they also motivate me to get more content written for you!


End file.
